


Auld Lang Syne

by fettlesnox



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettlesnox/pseuds/fettlesnox
Summary: Thought it'd be fun to do a crossover fanfic.Please contain your enthusiasm.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Boyd and his team were dispatched to a crime scene early Monday morning at Rest Up London, one of the many hostels in England, after the foreman got a whiff of the most putrid smell he had ever come across just before turning into the cobblestone road that lead to the garage and several bike racks and motorcycle spaces.

Upon their arrival, they noticed the large sign saying the place was temporarily closed due to renovations.

Next, they were stunned to watch 3 of Eve’s colleagues rush out and barf into a couple of the front yard bushes followed by Eve slowly stagger out looking as pale as a ghost, a first for her. There were also 2 forensics vans, which meant there would be at least 4-6 bodies.

On a side note all 4 were dressed in full on crime scene suits, masks, gloves, and booties.

The smell of death was so rancid Peter and his team caught a whiff of it the second after opening their car doors. 

Eve’s colleagues regained their composure and went back inside as Eve slowly met up with the others at her forensics van. She explained her preliminary findings as they put on their suits, masks, gloves, and booties. “So far 6 bodies have been found in various forms of decomposition. One female, the others, obviously male. If you’ll follow me please.”

“After you Spence,” Peter joked through his mask.

 “Gee thanks.”

 “You’re the one that’s been pushing for more responsibilities. Here’s your chance.”

 “UGH!” spouted Kat, “I’ll go first.”

 “That’s the spirit!”

 They all turned to Peter.

 “You know what I mean.”

\------------

For all intents and purposes the hostel was a very clean, nicely decorated dwelling.

 Eve began her preliminary explanations as she brought them to all the bodies one by one from earliest to most decayed based on rigor mortis. What all had in common was that their insides had literally been sucked out through either their neck or their ear. Strangest part was that the ones that had it through their neck had 4 puncture wounds from either tubing or fingers.

 The corpse found in one of the bedrooms was the female body. She had chains coming out of the walls with hooks in the face that ripped the flesh open and in the hands and feet keeping it there. The others dry-heaved, nostrils filled with the smell of rotting meat. Without eyes and lips the jaw hung down.

 “If you think about it,” Grace noted, “we could’ve heard all this back at the office.”

 “You kidding? It’s like Christmas!”

 “Are you drunk, Boyd?”

 ‘I wish,’ he thought to himself.

 "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter. Go on Eve."

Grace didn't believe that for a moment. He was nervous. 

“The last part is the blood," Eve continued, "Most is obviously dry, the rest still coagulating as seen in the attic, so all in all these bodies, I hypothesize, died anywhere between 48 hours to 8 weeks.”

 “If there’s nothing else?” Grace questioned.

 “Nope,” Eve responded, “All evidence has been collected and will be taken back to the lab for further analysis.”

 Everyone removed then dumped their crime scene outfits in a plastic trash bag.

\------------

About an hour later most the team concluded their own preliminary investigation, unusually relieved to be going back to their offices. 

Peter stopped himself.

“Boyd?” Grace asked.

“Something just isn’t right.”

“You want to take another gander inside?” voiced Kat.

“Um....” Peter then turned around and scanned the area.

Sure enough he was correct. Staggering out from around the hostel was someone covered head to toe in blood, clutching what appeared to be a box of some sort.

 Without thinking Peter rushed up to the person, who immediately started freaking out. "A little help here, please!!!"

 They all rushed over but it was Grace who got Peter to let the person go and calm them down, "It's okay! You're safe now. We're with the police."

 The person slowly calmed down. Breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Very good," Grace smiled, "Can you tell us your name?" She then reached for the box, which made the person freak out once again.

The person eventually gave up struggling and passed out. 

Kat called 999 emergency services and the person was transported to St Andrew's Hospital. 

 Peter gave instructors yup everyone, which confused them then made sense when, to their astonishment, he went along in the ambulance.


	2. If Only....

On the ride over paramedics asked questions Peter was unable to answer other than the woman appeared to be dizzy based her staggering up to him and his colleagues 

Paramedics also explained the woman hadn't been shot or stabbed, but there were a few minor contusions. The bad news was their inability to bring her out of unconsciousness.

5 minutes later they arrived at St Andrew's. Peter stayed with her until Dr Pryce stopped him in front of the double doors leading to surgery rooms.

One of the nurses brought fresh hospital scrubs for Peter to change in.  He took them as he placed a call to Grace and promised to change into them after the end of the call. 

 The call to Grace was him asking her to bring him clean clothes.

\------------

The rest of the team regrouped at their squad room.

Grace got that call from Peter on her way to the conference room. She handed her research to Kat then got another call. After the second call ended Spencer's cellphone rang. 

All relevant information was placed on that see-through dry erase boards with wheels as per usual. 

\------------

London's Rest Hostel is a pre-WWI baroque styled building established within Whitmore House that recently celebrated it's centennial anniversary as a hostel a few months ago. The renovations were to modernize the building's interior by improving their WiFi connection and enlarging the common area with a game room, and turn the 3 top floor rooms into a penthouse suite. 

The hostel has been run by the Bentley family ever since its furry inception, currently run by Hugo and his wife, Veronica.

The records book had a listing of over 100 names of those they stayed there erything the last 8 weeks. Those names were cross-referenced missing people's reports.

\------------

 Spencer made it to the hospital with Peter's change of clothes in a large brown paper bag, something that didn't quite make sense at first.

He quickly changed then she promised to update him as soon as she knew anything. 

\------------

Kat returned in time for Grace to share what was discovered as Spencer and a friend of his worked on the missing persons part. 

\------------

Eve heard that noise on her fingerprint program when a prints match was found. A copy was printed out and added to the evidence board as well as emailed to Peter's cellphone. 

The name of the woman was Owen Meredith, 22 years old, born and raised in the USA, along with her 4 brothers, and was in England on a student Visa for her PhD in Linguistics at UCL. 

She printed out a copy for the evidence board then emailed it to Peter's cellphone. 

By that time Peter received and reviewed said information he sad in a foul mood from hearing nothing about  Owen from any of the nurses nor Dr Pryce.  

He caused a minor scene test unfortunately made its way up to ACC Cecil Henry, who himself made an appearance at the hospital.

 "Detective Superintendent Boyd," Henry spoke in his usual monotone, yet authoritative, voice.

He instantly knew that voice and thought, 'Shit!' then stood up, awaiting his ass to get handed to him on a silver platter since they've never got along, "Assistant Chief...."

"Nix the politics, Boyd. I need a word with you. Walk with me." 

 These 2 never got along. Ever. Then 1 day Peter saved his life. 

"Yes sir."  

They began walking. 

"If I understand correctly you want to know what happened Owen Meredith. It's like she doesn't exist. Dr Pryce has her tucked away in the psycho ward for an experiment."

"Experiment, sir?"

"When Mrs Meredith staggered out was she clutching a box as if her life depended on it?"

"Oh God! What the bloody Hell is going on.....sir?"

"Exactly that. Hell on Earth."

"Right so solve the box open the gates of Hell?"

Henry didn't exactly deny it.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Deadly. Literally.  The long and short of this is whomever opens this cube unleashes the gates of Hell and joins a group known as Cenobites, who are minions of one of our own former RAF captains, Elliott Spencer, who's known as Pinhead."

Peter tried to tell if Henry was lying. 

"I'm telling you the truth. Please believe me."

"Can I ask what ties you to all this?"

"Back in 1987 and 1988 both my 2nd cousins Frank and Larry Cotton got sucked in. Larry's second wife, Julia, had an affair with Frank, brought him back only to be killed by him. Larry's daughter Kirsty is the sole survivor. The cube popped up as various other times throughout the decades...." Henry took out his cellphone and showed Peter pictures of the gruesome crimes scenes of the all the carnage and before and after pictures of his 2nd cousins and Kirsty. 

It was exactly like what was find at The Rest Up Hostel.

"Until the Bentley's got a hold of it."

"8 weeks ago. Fast forward to Owen Meredith arriving in this country, staying at that hostel, and somehow discovered what was going on."

"And Dr Pryce?"

"He's been researching all of this for decades. Word got back to him of possibly getting his hands on the box but the Bentley's beat him to it."

"And most likely killed them."

"I guarantee they're 2 of those bodies found in the hostel."

"So save girl, save the world."

"Yes. Your team has been granted full access to whatever you need."

"Explains the quick results."

"Boyd!"

"Sorry, sir. So Pryce specifically needs this particular girl to open the cube."

"Yes but not before he's drugged and brainwashed her into submission."

"Judging by the look on your face she's already up a creek without a paddle."

"I need you in there like yesterday!"

"Pryce has already seen my face."

"I've got a man on the inside, Vincent Farrell, whom you've worked with."

"On many occasions."

"You need to go in now. Farrell starts his shift in an hour and is waiting for us."

Peter and Henry ended up at Henry's town car and get in. They exchanged greetings and pleasantries they fitted a plan of action. 

St Andrew's needed another janitor and the woman who ran it trusted Farrell enough when Farrell suggested a friend in desperate need of a job that would keep their mouth shut. 

"Can I at least call my team before?"

"They already know, plus you'll be given an earbud and will be able to hear and talk to them and vice versa," said Farrell. 

"Not to be a smartarse," voiced Peter, "but there's a slight chance we might end up in a place I doubt has WiFi and whatnot, ergo any type of the most up-to-date technology isn't going to work."

"He's right, Cecil."

"What about evidence? Real evidence. Records, statements, and the like?" Peter queried.

"Nothing," Farrell answered. 

"Great. Just great," Peter spoke, "Going in blind, might go to Hell, might meet Pinhead and his Cenobite minions. All this over some narcissistic sado-masochist arsehole doctor," and then he sighed, "Well, as I heard on some American horror movie, time to rock 'n roll."

Farrell handed Peter a janitor's uniform consisting of a jumpsuit, boots, and a hat, "Luck is somewhat on our side. We'll basically be invisible."


	3. Hell or Highwater

 "When this is over," voiced Boyd now wearing his new wardrobe, "one week's holiday, my team and Farrell included."

"Done," Henry agreed. 

\------------ 

Back at St Andrew's Owen Meredith woke up groggy. She went to rub her eyes but couldn't move her hands nor her legs. 

A nurse came in.

 Owen opened her mouth but couldn't speak. She felt a sharp prick in her arm then drifted off.

\------------

 Peter and Farrell entered St Andrew's unnoticed, just as Farrell had said, all the way into the psychiatric ward then to the only 2 windowless white doors. 

 That was the janitors closet. 

They eventually mopped their way to Pryce's office. 

Everything about the ward was bland except for what looked like the common/game room.

All of the rooms only had doorknobs on the outside that could only be opened with the master key.

\------------ 

Peter's nerves were getting the better of him, something that hasn't happened since his first day  at his first post as a Constable. 

He and Farrell mopped and cleaned and cleaned and mopped then came to Pryce's office. 

Farrell knocked on the door. Pryce welcomed him in and he emptied the trash bin.

Pryce asked about the new guy to which Farrell gave rave reviews. 

Farrell also took note of the unusual cube on Pryce's desk

"Fascinating isn't it?"

"May I ask....A new research project, sir?"

"Indeed it is."

"Quite remarkable if I do say so."

"The pièce de résistance."

"Congratulations, sir."

"Which reminds me, I must be on my way." Pryce grabbed the cube, "Take care, Vince," and went to go see Owen Meredith. 

"And you as well, sir." Farrell was rather irked by that statement but didn't show it, of course, and rejoined Peter. He mumbled to him Owen's room number and that Pryce had the cube on him, which meant they needed to take immediate action. They needed a diversion.

As luck would have it, the fire alarm went off.

Emergency procedures were taken. 

Everyone was outside, including Farrell and Peter, but they noticed Pryce and Owen weren't, and managed to sneak back in unnoticed.

\------------

Farrell handed Peter the set of master keys as they made their way to Owen's room, a rather odd gesture he thought, as if Farrell was planning on sacrificing himself at some point in the near future.

Farrell turned the doorknob to Owen's room then looked through the window to see Pryce inject her with something then free her from the restraints. 

"What? Where am I?" a groggy Owen asked.

"Remember Mrs Meredith that I'm Dr Pryce."

She blinked her eyes a few times to focus, "Oh yeah." Everything soon came flooding back to her and she began hyperventilating. 

"Everything's going to be fine." Pryce reassured her. "I need your help."

"Okay."

Pryce handed her the cube.

"You need me to solve the puzzle."

"Yes I do. It's very important."

Farrell burst into the room, "Very important my ass!"

Without warning Pryce took out and aimed his gun right at Farrell and shot him, point blank range in the forehead. Farrell collapsed to the ground, instantly dead, leaned over his body, "I knew there was something about you I didn't like."

"Doc?" Owen asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"I can solve the puzzle now?"

"Yes you can."

Peter tried to form a plan of action but none of them would work so all he could do was stand there and watch for the moment.

Owen examined the cube from all angels.

"That's it. Take your time." Pryce slowly backed out of the room.

Fortunately for Peter he hid around the corner and peaked around a little bit.

Owen held the cube with her left hand and used the thumb of her right hand to trace a circle. She's startled by the cube ejecting itself from her hands to the floor in front of her.

Half of it, which looked like a pinwheel, rose up, turned 180 degrees, and went back down again. 

Light began to shine through the cracks of Owen's padded room. The wall in front of her split open on the left and the right. Pryce got this evil grin on his face. Then the walls of her room, on either side of him, and not the door, disappeared.

In Owen's room out came 2 Cenobites. One was female with a gaping hole in her neck being held open by wires coming out of her mouth. She was pale white with no hair, dressed in a black leather form fitting dress, sharpening a hook and a knife repeatedly. The other was a chubby male, pale with no hair, wearing sunglasses and a leather jumpsuit with a cape trailing behind. Both walked up on either side of Owen, who was actually more curious.

\------------

"Do you ever plan on doing anything?" spoke a female voice that scared the crap out of Peter.

Peter turned around and recognized the face, "You're Kirsty Cotton!"

"I am. How's cousin Vince? Dead?"

"Yes. Sorry."

Kirsty sighed.

"I take it he called you."

"Shhhhh!"

\------------

The 2 Cenobites were soon joined by none other than Pinhead.

"Wait!" Pinhead spoke in his throaty voice.

The 2 Cenobites were shocked and turned to him.

"She is not the one who called us." Pinhead then looked through the window directly at Pryce, who still had that evil grin on his face, then ordered the pair back in with him, and the disappeared back into the darkened corridor.

Pryce soon grabbed the cube and followed the trio. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

\------------

Peter and Kirsty rushed over to Owen. He knelt next to her. She seemed to still be in a trance. "Owen!"

She didn't respond.

"OWEN!"

Owen turned to him and smiled, "Hi there! Are you a doctor too?"

"No. I'm the one who...."

"Is she a doctor?"

"No." Peter reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out a loaded syringe.

"If you're not a doctor, what's that?"

"It's to help you get out of here."

"And go where?"

Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Kirsty knelt on the other side of Owen, "We're going to take you home. He just needs to inject you first."

"Okee dokee." Owen lifted her sleeve. "Fire when ready."

Peter smirked then injected her. Owen fell into his arms. Seconds later Owen woke up completely aware of her surroundings with her memory in tact all as she sat back up.

"Hey! You're that dude from the hostel!"

The trio stood up.

"I am."

Owen turned to Kirsty, "Then who're you?"

"Kirsty."

"Naturally. OH MY GOD! THE HOSTEL! THE BODIES! THE CUBE! WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"You collapsed and were brought to St Andrew's hospital and scooped away to their psychiatric ward."

"We can talk about all this later," Kirsty interrupted, "Right now you both need to find that cube and get back here as quick as you can!"

"You're not coming with us?" Owen asked.

"I've done my part. It's all up to you two now. Best of luck." Kirsty then turned to Owen, "You'll know what to do when the time comes," and then snuck out and never looked back.

Owen took a deep breath. Exhaled. "Okay. Let's do this then."

Peter got out of his jumpsuit revealing pants and a buttoned shirt.

"Before we go in," Owen said, "and if we get separated, who's name should I yell?"

"Boyd. Or Peter."

"Uhhh thought I was the one who's supposed to be scared shitless here?"

"You're quite a smartass."

"You're welcome. Now is Peter okay?"

"Fine."

\------------

Pryce started to wonder if any of this was worth it, that maybe he had actually made a mistake, since all there seemed to be were darkened hallways.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Pinhead asked, "Disappointed?"

Pryce froze in place.

The walls were soon replaced by what seemed like an infinite amount of chains that came from nowhere.

Pinhead and those 2 Cenobites appeared and surrounded him.

"Don't want to play anymore?"

"It's....it's....not what I expected."

"Then we should get the party started."

"But I...." He took out the cube from his pocket and frantically tried to do what he watched Owen do.

"Too late for bargaining, doctor."

"You can't solve the box," the female Cenobite said, "You're already here."

Pinhead waved his hand. The cube flew out of Pryce's hands to some place far behind him. "Time to leave behind your old life. Time to play."

All 3 laughed maniacally.

'Yeah I really fucked up,' Pryce thought then turned around and went to run but wound up in a booth.

\------------

Peter and Owen came to 3 corridors.

"Great!" Peter spoke, "Now what?"

"You need to talk less and calm the fuck down more. Aren't you a policeman?"

"Who's currently exploring what's probably and literally I might add, Hell."

"You've never been to Washington DC."

He smirked. "If we get out of this, drinks are on me."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

\------------

The door to the booth closed. Suddenly a trio of chains came down and went right through his head. Another set of chains held him back. A long slimey tenticle type thing rose up from the ground and into then down his throat. Pryce was on his way to becoming one of Pinhead's minions.

\------------

Peter and Owen raced down the corridor and came across the cube. She grabbed it.  
ure  
Both are suddenly frozen and overtaken by darkness.

"Would you look at this," spoke Pinhead, "More guests."

"What the fuck is that?" Peter bellowed.

The darkness turned into dim lighting.

Once again there stood Pinhead and his minions.

Peter grabbed a hold of Owen, who seemed to be mesmerized, and whispered, "We need to go. Now!"

"What's the matter? Don't want to stay?"

"Not particularly," Peter responded.

"Oh you're going to be an interesting one to get to know."

"Owen! The box!"

"That's right," Pinhead said, "Give me the box and I promise you a world devoid of pain and only pleasure."

"No thanks. I've already had a wife," Peter then shook Owen, who finally snapped out of it.

There's a sudden chill in the air.

"No more pain?" Owen asked.

"No more pain," Pinhead answered. 

That sudden chill turned into a never-ending one and there standing before all of them was Pryce in Cenobite form.

Unfortunate for them he wasn't under Pinhead's control and so the battle began.

Owen grabbed Peter's hand and they got the hell out of there. They ran and they ran. Soon they were able to see through to Owen's room but the walls were closing. They ran even faster, just barely making it back inside.

\------------

Pryce slaughtered Pinhead and the other 2. His next targets, naturally, were Owen, Peter, and the entire St Andrew's Hospital now that the fire alarm was fixed and everyone was back where they needed to be.

\------------

Peter and Owen caught their breath, only to be interrupted by the cube suddenly morphing into a diamond shape.

"Oh no!" Owen said, frightened, "It's starting again."

Both made their way to the common room before being overcome by darkness once again.

To their horror chains came out from everywhere and started killing all the patients.

"Solve it again!" Peter pleaded.

One of the chains came down right into the center of Peter's right hand and dragged him to a wall.

"WAIT!" Owen shouted.

Cenobite Pryce was intrigued, "There's no time for bargaining!"

"I'm not. You want the box, right?"

Boy did he. 

"Then fucking have it!" Owen then tossed it to the other side of the room.

"WHAT...." Peter knew that look on Owen's face. She hadn't thrown the cube.

Owen then frantically began trying to solve the diamond back into a cube.

\------------

Cenobite Pryce realized he had been tricked and was really pissed off. "No more tricks, girl! You're next!" and walked right up to Owen.

"Guess again, asshole!" Owen had solved the cube and stabbed Cenobite Pryce with it, sending him back to Hell, taking the darkness and the cube with him.

And just like that it was all over.

"Is it over?" Owen asked. 

Both look around.

Peter clutched his hand. "Yeah."

Owen unexpectedly hugged him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome...... Ouch!"

"Oops! Sorry."

He laughed, which made her laugh. 

Owen grabbed tissues from the box next to her bed just as his cellphone rang. "Here. I'll answer that." She got his cellphone out from his pocket, "Hello?....Yes this is Owen Meredith....He made it too but has a nasty cut on his palm....Yeah....Bye." She returned his cellphone to the pocket. "That was a man named Henry...."

And then everyone within a 5 block radius heard what sounded like the sirens of over 100 police cars.


	4. C'est La Vie

"I should prob'ly have this looked at," Peter joked. 

"Well I don't know the way out."

"Come on."

They made their way through all the carnage to the exit doors to an awaiting ACC Henry, who let them out.

"Farrell?"

"Didn't make it, sir."

Henry sighed, "I'll make sure he has a proper funeral and his family is taken care of."

"Good."

Henry turned to Owen, "You must be Owen Meredith."

"Yup."

"You're okay?"

"Yup."

"Let's get you fixed up, Boyd. I'll have officers take Mrs Meredith to...."

"Um she should be checked out by a doctor first."

 

Owen grabbed his arm tightly. 

 

"By a credible doctor."

 

Owen loosened her grip but still held on. She stayed by his side and vice versa as they were seen by that credible doctor.

 

ACC Henry had one last conversation with them, "As far as anyone's concerned...."

 

"This never happened," Peter and Owen responded together. 

 

"Exactly." Henry held out his hand, "Thank you, Peter."

 

Peter awkwardly shook it with his left hand.

 

"If there's anything else I can do, call me."

 

"Sir."

 

"And the same goes for you, Mrs Meredith." Henry handed her his card weigh his private cellphone number on the back, "Oh and I believe these are yours," and then handed her a manila envelope. 

 

Owen read both studded then ganged the card back, confusing them both, "Eidetic memory," and then opened that envelope to see her driver's license, credit cards, and a wad of cash.  

 

Both were stunned. 

 

"And before you both say it, no,  I don't have plans to join law enforcement at this current time. Graduate school  and calling family are the only things on my mind at the moment."

 

"Which reminds me that I've got one lat thing I need to take care of," said Henry, which the other 2 figured out meant a cover-up.

 

Peter and Owen walked out of St Andrew's. 

 

"You still have some questions, huh?!" Owen said. 

 

"Millions. Starting with if you have a place to stay."

 

"Not for a few more days. And don't say you know a nice and reasonably priced hotel. Might as well sleep in a tree."

 

"I was goin' to offer the spare room in my home, but if you'd rather...."

 

"Okay then."  She smirked. 

 

"Need to make a pit stop on the way."

 

"Liquor store?"

 

"Work." He went to hail a taxi sheen a familiar black car pulled up. "Never mind.  My work had come to me."

 

\------------

 

"We heard what happened," Grace said.

 

"Psychotic psychiatrist?" Kat asked. 

 

 "Is it true?" Spencer asked. 

 

"Hell on Earth." Peter answered then introduced Owen to his team, Eve included. "It also means wet have the best week off. ACC Henry approved it himself."

 

"By the way, Boyd," Eve voiced, "we identified the bodies."

 

"Two of them being the owners."

 

"Yeah. All next of kin have been notified."

 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "Let's get going then."

 

And so ended a wonderful work week.


End file.
